Afortunada
by VvalexX
Summary: Katara conoce un chico que le cambiaría la vida para siempre. Pero por culpa de unas cuantas situaciones, no todo es perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaass, sorry por el titulo. Soy muy nueva en fanfiction y me pongo nerviosa y me estreso D: Yia, antes de leer nesesito explicar algunas cosillas.  
1.- Es un cambio muy peque o.. casi ignisificante. No hay guerra, nunca existio la guerra xD Por lo tanto Todos los maestros aires existen aun y no se quedaron dormidos para siempre.  
2.- Como la guerra nunca existio, Aang y Katara nunca se conocieron. Toph tampoco conoce a Aang. El unico que lo conose es Zuko, por los viejes y blah blah blah.  
3.- Magicamente Aang esta en el tiempo de Zuko, Sokka y Katara y todos los personajes y no hace 100 a os atras xD Bueno eso.. cositas peque as, sin mucha importancia )  
Declaraci n: No me pertenece Avatar: The Last Airbender ni ninguno de sus personajes... Si fuera as , mataria a suki y haria un maravilloso toka y hubiera hecho Kataang hace rato ya /

Era una linda ma ana en la Tribu del Agua del Sur. El sol calentaba lo suficiente como para que el frio no se notara demasiado y la nieve evaporada hacia brillar cada edificio de hielo que estaba en la ciudad.  
Katara era una ni a de 16 a os. La mejor maestra agua de la tribu del sur y una de las mejores personas que haya existido. Usualmente, en su hogar, era la primera que se levantaba pero hoy no. Ella dorm a ordenadamente, no como su hermano que desparramaba la cama por toda su pieza y terminaba durmiendo en el suelo, pero hoy, Katara estaba durmiendo felizmente en el suelo con una sonrisa insacable.  
Luego de unas quejas Katara abri finalmente sus ojos tan azules como el mar y dejo escapar una sonrisa cuyo brillo solo era comparable con el sol. Se estiro lo m s que pudo d ndole a la hermosa ma ana un saludo fresco como lechuga.  
Hoy era un d a especialmente particular. Las tribus agua organizaba una de las ferias culturales mas grandes del mundo en la que todas las naciones participaban. En esta feria ven an personas de todo el mundo a disfrutar de diferentes comidas y culturas. Las autoridades mas importantes del planeta asist an a esta feria, en esto no hab a nada raro, la verdadera raz n de que esta feria iba ser especial a las antiguas era que iba a venir el nico y poderoso Avatar. El due o de todos los elementos va a representar la paz y la amistad entre las naciones. Para agradecer este hecho las naciones decidieron hacerle un espect culo de dominio de elementos en el que Katara, como anteriormente mencionado, es una de las mejores de su tribu le pidieron que participara. Presionada por su hermano (y un poquito de su padre) ella acepto.  
- Katara, como es posible que yo me levante antes que tu! Le grito una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta - Recuerda que tu haces el desayuno!  
- Voy de inmediato! Respondi sonriendo. Su hermano le alegraba la vida aunque l no se fijara. Adem s no se podr a enojar con l y m s aun que ella se sent a llena de energ a.  
La maestra agua se fue al ba arse y despu s de un rato sali vestida completamente.  
-Buenos d as, dormilona. Bromeo Sokka.  
- Una de cien no es tanto, hermanito. Tu llevas noventa y-  
-Ya entend - Interrumpi Sokka Katara solo sonri . Sirvi el desayuno a su hermano y se sent junto a l - D nde esta pap ?- Pregunto Katara -Esta organizando las cosas del festival Respondi desinteresado su hermano mientras com a. Katara asinti . Su padre era el jefe de la tribu del sur. Era obvio que estaba organizando el festival.  
-Deber as ir a ayudarlo, yo por mientras voy a practicar agua control para la demostraci n. Dijo Katara -Ah, s . Verdad que viene el Avatar. Dijo Sokka acord ndose. Parece que es todo un honor tenerlo por estos lados.  
-Si lo s . Y la verdad yo creo que le est n poniendo mucho con respecto a l. Solo hace su trabajo. Prosigui Katara.  
-No es algo que me importe de todas formas. Le dijo Sokka desinteresadamente. T pica reacci n de su parte. El moreno se paro y recogi los platos de las mesa. No se molesto en lavarlos, luego se despidi de Katara para ayudar en algo a su padre. Mientras, Katara empieza sus entrenamientos.

*  
Era una hermosa ma ana en La Tribu Agua del Sur. El sol calentaba lo suficiente como para que el frio no se notara demasiado y la nieve evaporada hacia brillar cada edificio de hielo que estaba en la ciudad.  
Aang era un chico de 15 a os. No cualquier chico de 15. Era El Avatar. Cosa que no le gustaba del todo. De partida no hab a dormido en d as estando en reuniones y viajando de un lado para otro. Su ltimo viaje fue a La Tribu Agua del Sur, para un festival cultural. Lo otro es que no hab a visto la linda ma ana que le entregaba el Polo Sur. Apenas hab a comido el pobre, y no podr a comer hasta que terminara la maldita reuni n que tenia en estos momentos. Lo nico que lo manten a despierto eran las peque as quemaduras que se inducia con fuego control. Sujet ndose la cabeza con una mano, escuchaba el parloteo que dec an los concejales, ministros y jefes de las naciones. Y si por escuchar era solo entender "blah blah blah" pues s . Estaba escuchando. Tal vez lo nico bueno de esa situaci n era que estaba acompa ado de su mejor amigo. Nada m s ni nada menos que el Se or del Fuego Zuko, que lo miraba con angustia. Sab a que Aang estaba cansado y hambriento pero hab an cosas que no se pod an posponer y necesitaban la presencia del Avatar.  
Cuando finalmente termino la reuni n, Aang fue el primero en pararse para luego ir con todas sus energ as restantes en busca de una cama o alg n sill n o incluso un sesto de ropa. Se fue por el pasillo trasero para evitar p blico para luego encontrarse desgraciadamente con un ministro del Reino Tierra.  
- Avatar Aang, me alegro de haberlo encon -  
-Disculpe Ministro Fing, quer a hablar con usted sobre algo de suma importancia.- Vino al rescate, su amigo. Zuko.  
-Emm si claro. Hable su majestad.- Respondi desconcertado el ministro. Aang le dio una sonrisa de "Te la debo" a Zuko, este asinti .  
Aang se fue de un tir n del lugar, directamente a su casa. Conste que Aang ten a casas por todo el mundo. l no las ped a, se las regalaban por todo el trabajo que hacia. Aunque no le gustaba la idea no hiso ning n gesto de reproche cuando entro a su cama y call en un sue o profundo, sin imaginarse los acontecimientos que iban a suceder las pr ximas horas.

*  
Hay un hermoso botonsito abajo.. lo ves? apretalo y hazme feliz :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia está basada en la canción Afortunada de Francisca Valenzuela

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

Aang no tenía ningún apuro en comer, sin embargo comía más de prisa que el pestañeo de un ciclope perdido en alguna mitología griega. Zuko veía como la comida desaparecía en la boca del monje sin que este chistara en ningún momento. Usualmente Aang era muy educado, especialmente en la mesa pero los desordenes alrededor del plato y los atracones que le daban al pobre por comer muy deprisa eran de esperarse, el maestro aire no había comido desde que salieron de la Nación del Fuego y eso fue hace dos días.

Creo que no te haría muy bien comer tan deprisa. A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que vomites en medio del espectáculo. – Hablo Zuko, observando como el maestro aire tragaba rápidamente un jarrón con agua. – Además aún tenemos tiempo. Los maestros agua son muy puntuales a la hora de hacer festivales en honor al espíritu de la luna y esta no sale dentro de 3 horas mas.

Como deprisa por que me encantaría tener tiempo para pasear un rato por la tribu. Quiero relajarme un poco, Zuko. – Respondió haciendo lo que parecía una sonrisa pero realmente no le resultó por que su boca aún tenía comida por masticar.

Oh, como usted lo desee Avatar. Soy yo el que te tengo que cubrir siempre y tu nunca haces nada por mí persona. – Se quejó Zuko, mordaz y cruzando los brazos.

¡Oh, salve el Señor del Fuego!, ¿No recuerdas que fui yo el que te arregló una cita con Mai?, me debes una grande Zuko, ella casi me mata. ¡Aún no recuerdo por que! – Aang se burlo penosamente.

Zuko sonrió.

Se enojo contigo por que le dijiste que era una gótica inadaptada. Eras muy cruel cuando joven, Avatar.

Pero Señor del Fuego Zuko, solo tengo quince – Aang levanto un dedo en señal de atención – Y veras que usted me había dicho eso.

Zuko se reía junto con Aang, se gastaban bromas disimuladas tratándose de "usted" y de los títulos de cada

uno.

Aang termino su matanza a los vegetales y carne de soya – también llamado "comer como si tuviera dos estómagos"- e intento ordenar, pero los sirvientes lo detuvieron para hacerlo ellos mismos. Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones luego de la comida, haciéndose una que otra broma tonta.

Al llegar a su habitación, Aang decidió ocupar una ropa diferente a la que usaba. Camuflarse, disfrazarse. No quería multitud a su alrededor diciéndole "¡DAME UN HIJO!" o "AVATAR, MI SEX APPEAL ESTA MÁS ALTO QUE NUNCA SOLO POR TI", él solo quería relajarse y alejarse de esas frases mas o menos verdes que el pueblo habitualmente le decía.

Se puso ropa de la tribu del agua, con una banda que le tapara la flecha en la frente y un par de guantes del mismo tono que la ropa. Sin apuro salió de la casa escondido pero avisándole a Zuko que ya se iba.

Katara entrenaba duramente en el centro de entrenamiento de la Tribu Agua. Sus compañeros la apodaron "El Lince Polar" por su cara de fiera felina cuando entrenaba. Su cara junto con su cuerpo se transformaba de una chica amable y cariñosa a una maquina asesina. Lo que mejor sabia esto era el "Sr. Sufromuypoco", maniquí de entrenamiento. Katara lo atacaba como si hubiera insultado a su abuela y el pobre Sr. Sufromuypoco ya estaba más que desmembrado y lo que es peor, en su cabeza había aparecido mágicamente una cara de tristeza de "¿por que yo?", pero probablemente era una ilusión óptica por los numerosos golpes de agua que le daba el Lince. Había una especial razón del por que Katara estaba con tanta energía de acabar la vida del pobre Sr. Sufromuypoco. Estrés. No era más que eso, pero Katara se sentía tan estresada y tan nerviosa que no podía descargarse con nadie mas que el pobre maniquí. Gracias a la maestra agua al Sr. Sufromuypoco le habían puesto una doble capa de fierro para resistir golpes. No funcionaba del todo.

¡Eres tan afortunado de tener una segunda piel, maniquí estúpido! – Le sestó un golpe de agua justo en la cara del muñeco. – ¡Yo tengo solo una piel para resistir todo este estrés!

Se movía vertiginosamente de un lado al otro aunque agarrando la mayor cantidad de agua que sea posible. Tenía que ser perfecto, todo perfecto. Sin ningún error, sin ningún resbalón. Preciso, todo perfectamente calculado. La cosa era para asombrar, los movimientos de Katara eran tan perfectos que cualquier persona quedaría hipnotizada con solo el movimiento de sus brazos, como una mantis religiosa.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban en la piel morena de Katara, luchando con la leve brisa fría típica del pollo sur.

Estaba cansada. Quería descansar, tomar té para hidratarse y contar historias desilusionantemente chistosas a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, pero no podía. Su mente no la dejaba. Tenía que ser todo perfecto.

A lo largo de entrenamiento los minutos corrían sin cesar. Pasó una hora y media antes de que Katara sintiera que alguien observaba el asesinato del Sr. Sufromuypoco y no fue precisamente un compañero de entrenamiento.

A lo lejos, un chico la miraba maravillado. Debido a la distancia, Katara solo pudo intuir que era de la tribu por las ropas, su pelo era negro y su piel de tez blanca.

Quizás sea de la tribu del norte - Pensó.

El chico reacciono cuando se sintió mirado e hizo un gesto de saludo alegremente con la mano.

Katara no vaciló ningún momento en acercarse al chico. Notó que sus ojos eran profundos, de colores tormentosos y con unas leves ojeras debajo de ellos. Su sonrisa era de comercial, blanca como la nieve.

Parecía agradable, pero la molestó mientras entrenaba algo que tenía que ser preciso, algo casi imperdonable para los nervios de Katara.

¿Y quien eres tú? – Katara preguntó bruscamente esperando algún signo de alerta de parte del chico.

No hubo ninguno.

Soy Kuzon, un gusto. – Respondió amablemente – Eres una magnifica maestra. ¡En todos sentidos! Increíble.

Katara proceso la frase y encontró palabras que no le gustaron.

Kuzon alertó el problema.

Aang alertó el problema.

-Digo… en el buen sentido.- Trató de arreglarla – Aunque también eres muy atractiva y todo.

Aang se pego una patada en la entrepierna mentalmente. Seguramente la chica también hizo lo mismo con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los buenos comentarios. Este capitulo se viene un poco más dramático. Cualquier duda me la consultan :) y si... me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes principales. :D

* * *

-Haber…err…- Aang se puso nervioso. Para aliviar el nerviosismo se puso una mano en la nuca. – Empecemos de nuevo. Hola mi nombre es Kuzon ¿Y el tuyo, señorita?

Te diré mi nombre cuando termine mi práctica. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer en la noche y no quiero interrupciones sin importancia. ¿Te quedo claro niño? – Dijo Katara rudamente.

A Aang le quedo rondando la frase "sin importancia". A todo chico no le hubiera gustado que lo llamasen niño cuando ya saben que no lo son. Pero a Aang se le hacia sin importancia aquello. Le dolía mucho más que _esa_ chica le dijera que no le importaba. Claro que el Avatar no tenia nada de tonto y ocupó todas las cartas a su favor.

Entonces… ¿No te importa si te observo mientras practicas? – Pregunto esperanzado con una carita de perro. Katara lo miró dudosa – Prometo no hablar ni molestar. Si me dices que respirar es una molestia, dejo de respirar. Solo quiero verte.

La maestra agua se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

este tipo es muy cursi – Se dijo así misma mentalmente.

Supongo que no me molestaría. Pero si haces algo que me desconcen…

No te preocupes. Mi boca estará cerrada, ni siquiera me moveré.

Katara sonrió levemente. Aang hizo lo mismo. En ese momento empezó una leve conexión en ambos. Una sensación anormal surgía en ambos aunque aún ninguno de los dos lo notaba.

La maestra agua siguió torturando al pobre Sr. Sufromuypoco con golpes de agua y latigazos que cortarían a cualquiera en dos. Los movimientos formidables de Katara dejaban boquiabierto a Aang, admirándola como cualquier niño observando su programa favorito en la tele y Katara ya no sentía más estrés, todo lo contrario, estaba tan relajada que incluso sonreía plácidamente al ver que su espectador la miraba con una expresión boba en su cara.

Su Agua Control era como un baile, una danza al compas de una música inexistente que avanzaba con gran harmonía sobre el cristal de hielo bajo sus pies morenos. Su sonrisa se camuflaba con el paisaje blanco y sus ojos de maravillosa gama azul hacían juego con cada tramo de su danza mortal. Mortal, por que si Katara fuera alguien con malas intenciones, ocuparía ese poder para asesinar al Avatar sin que este se diera cuenta ya que él estaba tan asombrado con la inmensidad de belleza que rebalsaba Katara que nada que estuviera alrededor del él le importaba. Excepto ella, por supuesto.

Pero a pesar de toda aquella perfección, tenía que terminar alguna vez.

Katara respiro profundamente para desacelerar el corazón debido al esfuerzo, sus músculos se relajaron y su mente volvió a la realidad. Faltaban solo 45 minutos para que el festival empezara, se tenia que ir. Aang miro la posición del sol e intuyo lo mismo. Justo antes de que ambos partieran a diferentes posiciones se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Tu nombre. Aún no me lo dices – Dijo Aang, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Katara. – Respondió simplemente. Lo dijo sonriendo, como si el chico hubiera ganado un premio.

Entrecerró los ojos y luego partió a otro camino sin pensar que lo vería de nuevo con otro traje y con otro nombre… Y con otro estado.

El Festival Cultural de las Cuatro Naciones empezó apenas la luna asomó su blanca cabeza en el cielo estrellado. Hubo un millar de colores de por aquí hasta por allá, cambiando completamente el paisaje blanco y helado del Polo Sur. Las naciones no estaban separadas entre sí. Estaban todas revueltas como paila marina y la gente bailaba y cantaba toda clase de ritmos y melodías extranjeras para algunos, y para otros muy familiares. Un espectáculo digno de asistir.

La atracción principal era por supuesto el Avatar. Iba bajando de las famosas escaleras de Tui y La, los espíritus protectores de las Tribus Agua. Las escaleras eran famosas ya que era el camino principal para llegar al palacio de hielo del Polo Sur. Eran unas escaleras inmensamente anchas y se asemejaban mucho a las escaleras de las pirámides mayas. Aang esta a un lado de las escaleras, en el otro extremo se encontraba Zuko saludando a cualquiera que pasaba. La gente que pasaba alrededor les tiraba confetis y papelillos en señal de bienvenida y ellos les devolvían el saludo con una sonrisa insacable. Especialmente Aang, le encantaba todo tipo de fiestas en especial las que incluían conocer y hacer feliz a mucha gente ya que ese era su trabajo de todas formas.

Hoy día es perfecto – pensó – Hoy día es realmente perfecto.

Buscaba a Katara entre la multitud pero era alguien casi imposible de encontrar debido a la cantidad de gente que se encontraba. No importaba. Buscaría una u otra forma de encontrarla.

Total que hoy es perfecto. – Se repetía así mismo.

Pero la perfección no duró mucho.

Por un segundo algo en interior de Aang intuyo algo. Algo malo. El confeti y los papelillos se movieron en cámara lenta al igual que los saludos de las personas. El mundo se volvió como si fuera parte de una película muda en la luna. Todo lento. Todo mudo. Aang se volvió hacia Zuko, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que aun saludaba felizmente a las personas, sin embargo a unos escasos metros de él se movía una figura con un pequeño destello en la mano derecha. Aang actuó rápido. Uso toda su fuerza más su velocidad de maestro aire para llegar antes que el tipo hacia Zuko. Al llegar lo empujo con toda su energía hacia la dirección opuesta al sujeto. Llego a tiempo para salvar a su amigo, pero no a él mismo. Sintió un descomunal dolor a la altura de la cuarta costilla izquierda. Un frio cuchillo había penetrado profundamente por la espalda del Avatar sin que este tuviera la oportunidad de zafarse. Producto del impulso provocado por el victimario, Aang avanzó dando un paso sin esperar que había otro escalón, provocando que su tobillo tocara el piso y acto seguido cayó duro de espaldas resultando clavarse el cuchillo aun mas profundo.

La victima rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar al lado de su amigo que apenas se levantaba producto de la caída de la escalera. Zuko veía a Aang tintado de rojo, ensangrentado y empapado de sangre contrastando con sus ropajes de alegres colores naranjos y amarillos. La sangre tintaba el hielo al color de la agonía y su olor presidía la muerte.

* * *

OMG Aang esta muerto? O se fue de parranda? O al final es ketchup? Averígualo el próximo capitulo (chuuun chunn chunnnnnn)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracias por todo los comentarios. Enserio que me motivan demasiado a seguir. Ya, con respecto al capitulo anterior, la segunda parte me base en la melodia de una cancion diferente a la del titulo :) Es de Linkin Park y se llama When They Come For Me (si, es nueva) especialmente en la ultima parte. Emm.. no.. un poco más de la mitad de la cancion. Sí, ahí si :) . Si quieren la escuchan para que se ambienten un poco en la situacion que me imaginaba yo. Tambien valido para este capitulo ja ja :)

Con respecto a este capitulo, tambien es medio dramatico.. y creo que un poco más largo. Tambien lo siento por algunas rimas que van a salir... pero me lavaron el cerebro con la escritura en proza (¿?) en el colegio y no me la he podido sacar! Realmente quería poner algo de humor entre medio pero realmente no había espacio!

Pero bueno.. tu dime que opinas.. acepto todo asi que VENGAN ZUATARAS POR MI... si se atreven..

* * *

-Aang esta muerto. – Repitió el Señor del fuego a viendo a su amigo caído y tieso, digiriendo cada segundo que vivió del aquel atentado horrendo. – Aang está muerto y fue mi culpa, el perdón no merezco.

La situación era confusa para todo aquel que había presenciado el ataque hacia el maestro de los cuatro elementos. Luego de que lo apuñalaran, cayó rodando desde las escaleras hasta el suelo, dejando una huella de sangre en el hielo. Civiles y guardias se amontonaron en el lugar, estos últimos persiguieron rápidamente al agresor que intentaba escapar con una sonrisa sin compasión entre la muchedumbre que esparramaba el lugar, los mismos que lo atraparon. Empezaron a golpear al delincuente sin control alguno, los guardias actuaron velozmente para intervenir, la multitud estaba confundida y con ira. Ira por su pobre Avatar, el que los protegía y cuidaba; ¿Como alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de matar a alguien tan puro, noble y bueno?

Esto mismo se estaba preguntando Katara, que desde un puente que cruzaba justo enzima de la escalera de Tui y La, presenció el acto del malhechor desgraciado. Con boquiabierta y los ojos grandes y vidriados vio como el Avatar caía salpicando sangre en su moribundo recorrido. Lo peor es que segundos antes había reconocido su rostro.

-Es el mismo chico. Conocí al Avatar horas antes de su muerte. – Se repetía en su mente, pasmada e inconsciente de la realidad que la rodeaba. – Él me habló. Vio como practicaba y me sonrió dulcemente. Esto es atroz, imposible. Imposible.-

Segundos ya habían pasado. Se escuchaban gritos de "¡El Avatar esta muerto! ¡Maten al maldito que le quito la vida!" y "¡Nos atacan!", corrían y sollozaban algunos. Un verdadero caos. Alguno que otro aprovechó la ocasión para robar algunos objetos de las pequeñas tiendas del festival.

Los curanderos, habilosos en su tarea, llegaron inmediatamente al lugar, llevándose así a Aang y al desconcertado Zuko, que aún no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Katara! – Gritó el Maestro Pakku, su mentor, que iba tratando de calmar a la multitud que pasaba a su alrededor – ¡Katara, que rayos haces! ¡Ve rápidamente con los curanderos, ahora!

Sin vacilar, Katara corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a donde los curanderos recibiendo un millar de golpes y empujones producto de la gente que iba corriendo aterrada pensando que este atentado era un signo de que los estaban atacando.

Pasaron cuarenta y tres minutos y la muchedumbre fue calmada por completo gracias a la habilosa intervención de los guardias y soldados comandados por el magnifico jefe Hakoda y su hijo Sokka, mientras Katara estaba en una sesión de curación con diez curanderos más, todos alrededor del moribundo Avatar, el que estuvo apunto de fallecer sin su oportuna aparición.

-Nunca estuvo muerto. Nunca lo estuvo.- Se consolaba así misma en la mente.

El cuchillo estuvo a 2 cm de perforar el pulmón. Si lo hubiera perforado solo un milagro salvaría al pobre chico. Aunque aún estaba con vida, no significaba que no estaba en peligro de muerte, la herida era profunda y expulsaba choros de sangre sin cesar. El cuerpo estaba increíblemente blanco marcando y definiendo las flechas azules que lo decoraban. Katara le dolía con solo ver la cara de sufrimiento del pobre; sus ojos cerrados fuertemente con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas amargas suplicando por salir y sus dientes lo apretaba como si trataran de romperse así mismos.

Los curanderos estaban totalmente concentrados en su labor, todos dirigidos a la herida y en sus cercanías curando toda magulladura, golpe y moretón causado por la caída. Mientras, Zuko estaba en la habitación de al lado. Se fracturo el pie derecho y solo habían tres curanderos que curaban sin detenerse.

-Aang esta mucho peor gracias a mí. Él se puso entre mí y la desgraciada daga. Todo fue mi culpa. – Susurraba en voz inaudible – Soy un idiota, un imbécil.

Luego miró a los curanderos concentrados en su pierna y les dijo:

-Aang esta mucho peor que yo. Cúrenlo a él, luego a mí, cuando lo vea en pie. Si no lo veo en pie, es mejor dejar mi pierna así como esta. – Dijo francamente. Los curanderos lo miraban sin saber qué responder.

Zuko se sentía tremendamente culpable. Su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia estaba justo en la habitación de al lado agonizando. Buenos recuerdos de cómo lo conoció invadieron su mente causándole aún más culpabilidad.

-Cálmese Señor del Fuego Zuko. El Avatar Aang esta muy bien atendido. Además dicen que muchas manos pueden estropear toda la sesión. – Le dijo Hakoda luego de entrar a la habitación. – Deseo también aclararle que esto no fue su culpa si es lo que piensa.

-Si no es mía ¡De quien rayos es! El tipo se dirigía a mí, no a él. Si yo me hubiera percatado antes lo hubiera hecho cenizas antes de que Aang anduviera el primer paso para empujarme.

-La culpa fue del delincuente, obviamente. Aparte, lo hemos interrogado. Dijo un montón de desfachateces raras. Cosas verdaderamente tontas. Me encantaría que usted fuera a supervisar cuando se recupere de su pierna. Yo estaré a cargo de los desordenes que se están generando en la ciudad.

-Entiendo. Gracias.

-Hakoda se retiró de la pieza y se dirigió a la de al lado, donde estaba su hija curando al Avatar.

La pieza estaba a oscuras, lo único que brillaba era las aguas curativas sobre la espalda del Avatar.

Hakoda solo se quedó a observar, no tenia la intención de molestar la sesión.

Katara estaba teniendo un particular empeño por esta ocasión. Se sentía tan responsable de la recuperación de su espectador (y el Avatar) que no tenia tiempo ni para pestañar.

-Recupérate – Susurraba – Por favor, recupérate.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que la herida dejara de sangrar y al fin empezar a cerrarse. Cuando eso ocurrió los curanderos se miraron agradecidos y orgullosos de ellos mismo, especialmente Katara.

Aang, por el momento, estaba fuera de peligro.

-Que afortunado – Sonrió la maestra agua.

Y así pasaron 2 semanas. Aang abría sus hostigados ojos lentamente. Un pequeño gruñido acompañó la acción, sin entender que había pasado. Una punzada de inmediato invadió su espalda recordándole el su atentado.

-Zuko va a tener que ser mi esclavo de por vida. – Se río adolorido.

Ya que estaba boqui abajo trato de levantarse elevando su cuerpo con las manos, lo que falló por que su brazo izquierdo no reacciono con la fuerza que él requería. Razonó que estuvo mucho mas grave de lo que él pensaba así que cuidadosamente rodó por su cama hasta estar boqui arriba y con cuidado se sentó.

Justo al frente de su cama había alguien durmiendo sobre el borde de su cama. Era la misma chica que vio practicar, que especuló que fue hace algún tiempo, Katara. Estaba adormecida con los brazos abrazando do cabeza, un hilito de saliva salía de su boca lo que Aang le encontró gracia y le sonrió silenciosamente.

-Que linda sorpresa – Se dijo – Soy un afortunado imbatible.

* * *

Mira que lindo botón el de allá abajo!


	5. Chapter 5

Las "_siestas momentáneas_" durante el trabajo de Katara siempre son dormidas fugases; Su trabajo era cuidar del Avatar, y si despierta: Llamar a las demás curanderas, pero esta vez se sentía especialmente cómodo en esa pieza. Lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo (y especialmente sus glándulas salivales) le dieran la contra, algo que el recién despertado Aang lo encontrara súper tierno. El hilito de baba que caía del agujero de la boca, que a muchos le parecería tremendamente asqueroso, Aang lo veía como un signo de pura ternura. Parecía casi un gatito-león durmiendo. A Aang le dieron ganas de gritar: _Aww_, sin embargo la herida de su espalda le dio un aviso de dolor diciendo: _Estoy aquí, no me ignores_. Fue ahí cuando Aang entendió que la tenia que despertar, aunque le doliera el alma molestarla cuando se veía tan tierna durmiendo.

- Señorita Katara – Susurro. – Despierte por favor

Aang la movía delicadamente. Lo menos que quería es hacerle un terremoto en su sueño. Sea lo que sea que este soñando.

Katara gruñía mientras Aang trataba de despertarla. El dolor de la herida estaba creciendo. Ya no le estaba diciendo: _Estoy aquí_, más bien lo estaba gritando. Aang ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, su dolor crecía más y más mientras que su curandera personal dormía con baba saliendo de su boca.

- ¡Katara, despierte. Por favor! –

Y con ese grito, la dormida despertó al fin.

Su primera reacción fue de confusión. La misma que uno tiene cuando una despierta en un lugar que no es su habitación. Luego fue de una confusión diferente. Una que siente uno que ve a un muerto en pie. Seguidamente fue otra confusión, la confusión de una sensación húmeda alrededor de su boca sin saber de donde vino tal humedad. Conclusión: Estaba confusa.

Aang la miro sonriendo satisfecho.

- Estas babeando. – Dijo – ¿Te traigo un babero? Seguro haz soñado conmigo.

A Katara le hizo sonrojar aquel comentario, pero solo un segundo.

- ¡Avatar Aang, Esta despierto! – gritó.

Ello lo abrazó impulsivamente, haciendo que a Aang se sonrojara y, aún más importante, le doliera aún más la herida, aunque el Avatar nunca se perdería oportunidades como esta así que le devolvió el abrazo.

Katara se acordó de su misión y rompió el abrazo.

-Llamaré a las demás curanderas. Por favor no se mueva mucho, Avatar.

- Solo dime Aang. – Sonrió. A Katara le pareció que su sonrisa tenía luz propia.

Aang. Katara tenía en mente ese nombre desde que le hablaron por primera vez del Avatar. Le parecía un nombre misterioso, de esos que solo la gente de carácter profundo lo tiene. Y la gente profunda normalmente era el Avatar, pero aún Katara no se convencía que ese niño era el tan famoso Avatar. Tenía 15, ni si quiera tenía los 16 años en el que un Avatar normalmente empezaba sus entrenamientos como tal, aunque Katara ya sabia la razón de por que Aang era un Avatar completo siendo tan joven. Zuko se lo había contado mientras él estaba en coma.

**FlashBack**

Era la noche numero 10 desde que Aang había entrado en un coma. Katara estaba sentada en una silla y a su lado estaba Aang, postrado. Ella lo miraba con angustia y preocupación: Solo lo había conocido hace par de minutos antes del atentado. Katara puso una mano en la mejilla del moribundo Avatar. Su piel tenia un color extraño, uno enfermizo, un tinte entre blanco y morado; parecía congelado pero el sudor en la frente decía lo contrario. Su expresión no daba mucho conforte tampoco, ojos apretados simulando un gran dolor, esos mismos ojos que la miraban amistosamente, y sus dientes los raspaba entre sí, los mismos que le sonreían con alegría.

- ¿Por que eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan noble como para interponerte entre el cuchillo y tu amigo? –

- Siempre ha sido así. – Se escuchó una voz. Era una voz singular, parecía dolida. Era Zuko.

Katara se levantó de inmediato, dejando la mejilla de Aang, e hizo una reverencia.

- Señor del Fuego. - Dijo respetuosamente.

- Nada de reverencias. – Avisó apagadamente – La única persona que se merece una reverencia eres tú, Katara, hija del Jefe Hakoda. Gracias por salvar a mi amigo.

Katara se levanto de su reverencia y lo miró. Estaba triste, se sentía mal por su amigo, y a la vez estaba desganado, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Parecía un fantasma.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así? – Katara recuperó la anterior respuesta no esperada. – ¿Desde cuando lo conoce?

- Desde hace mucho. Prácticamente crecimos juntos.

- Es tan joven. – Comentó Katara mientras acudía a los pequeños gemidos de dolor del nombrado maestro aire.

- Eso también fue un error mío. – Katara puso su atención en Zuko. – Se supone que el Avatar debe saber su identidad cuando cumple 16 años. Por culpa mía Aang lo descubrió a los 7.

Zuko sonrió recordando.

- Fue un día soleado. Lo recuerdo. Yo estaba con mi madre en el estanque del palacio alimentando patos-tortugas. Mi madre me decía que hoy iba a conocer a un nuevo amigo, en realidad Aang y su maestro Gyatso estaban viajando para que él hiciera nuevas amistades en las naciones, y era un muy buen movimiento que el Avatar se hiciera amigo de los próximos gobernantes de cada nación. Por eso yo tenía que conocerlo en persona, y hablar con él, jugar y hacerle bromas a los sirvientes. Lamentablemente mi hermana, Azula, se interpuso y me contó que ese niño era el Avatar. No se como lo descubrió pero al final yo termine diciéndole a Aang en su cara que era el ser más poderoso en la tierra. Fue gracioso. Mi madre me tapó la boca de inmediato y mi padre me mando a mi habitación casi con latigazos y queriéndome matar, mientras que Gyatso se dio una palmada en la frente. Mi hermana se estaba ahogando de la risa junto con sus amigas mientras que Aang estaba totalmente confundido y como es un _poquito _híper-activo le preguntaba a Gyatso: _¿Que es un Avatar? ¿Que es un Avatar? ¿Que es un Avatar?_

Katara estaba aguantando la risa. Zuko parecía melancólico, pero al parecer su tristeza se había quitado, por lo menos un poco.

- ¿Desde ahí fueron amigos? – Preguntó Katara, sonriéndole.

- Si, pero ahora somos como hermanos. – Zuko dirigió la mirada a Aang. Este tenía la misma expresión que antes, quizás peor. Se acerco al postrado y puso su mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

- Perdóname – Dijo simplemente. Acto seguido se fue.

Katara vio con tristeza como Zuko se iba, era como un fantasma merodeando.

- No es tu culpa – Susurro, pero no fue Katara quien susurro. Ella vio sorprendida a Aang. Su expresión de insoportable dolor se había desaparecido casi por completo.

- No es culpa de él. Fue tuya. – Lamento Katara.

**Fin del FlashBack**

- Entonces, Aang. – Dijo Katara con un poco de vergüenza al decir solamente su nombre – Llamaré a las demás curanderas. Se que te duele.

Aang asintió sonriendo y con ganas. Era verdad que le dolía mucho la herida.

- Volveré de inmediato.

- Katara, espera.

Ella se volvió.

- Me salvaste. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Parecía realmente agradecido. Katara no sabia que decir, además al verlo detalladamente y a poca distancia parecía un ángel sin polera. Definitivamente no le ayudaba. A pesar de su desconcentración pudo formular una frase entendible.

- De nada, mí querido espectador.

Aang recordó cuando la vio entrenar, desgarrando al pobre Sr. Sufromuypoco. Se dio cuenta que había lo había reconocido, cuando le dijo que se llamaba Kuzon.

Katara tomó rumbo de nuevo a donde las curanderas. Aang la detuvo otra vez.

- Katara.

Ella lo miro nuevamente.

- Aún tienes baba en tu boca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero: Mientras más comentarios hay, más rápido actualizaré. Este capitulo lo subí solamente pare decir esto.**  
**Este capitulo lo iba hacer más largo pero personalmente no me gusta leer capítulos largos en los fanfics asi que lo hice medianamente corto. Otra cosa es que sale Toph :D Su actitud es un poco más brava producto de que se puso rebelde la cabra. Me da pena el final de este capitulo ): _soy muy cruel_.**

**

* * *

**

En la historia de la humanidad siempre quedan grabadas unas imágenes épicas. Cosas que pasan muy rara vez o que es imposible que sucedieran pero alguna vez sucedió. Entre estos recuerdos quedó en la memoria de las personas una niña que comandaba a una manada de gorilas. Lo mejor de esta escena era que esa niña estaba montada arriba del aquel animal y los otros cinco gorilas la seguían como una jauría de perros siguiendo a su amo. Lo curioso que aquellos gorilas no eran gorilas si no personas, si es que se podrían clasificar así. Eran unas seis personas con una niña montada en la espalda de uno de ellos diciendo: ¡Apuren siervos, apuren!

Aquella niña se llamaba Toph, o como usualmente le decían sus siervos: La Bandida Ciega, por ser discapacitada visualmente desde que nació. Eso no le impidió derrotar a todos los luchadores de Estruendo Tierra 6, convirtiéndolos en sus sirvientes. Tampoco su ceguera le impidió escaparse de su hogar, hastiada de que la trataran como una niña inservible, que no puede hacer ni ser nada sin ayuda.

- Toph…- Grito uno, que lo llamaban La Piedra. Hablaba en tercera persona, jurando que así lo hacia ver más rudo.

- ¿Como me haz dicho, basura?

- La Piedra dijo Bandida Ciega.

- Mejor. ¿Qué sucede súbdito? – Dijo con un aire de superioridad.

- La Piedra cree que aunque quieras encontrarlo no sabemos donde esta.

Eso no importa. Todos hablan del tal pelado súper poderoso. Seguro si preguntamos donde esta, ese calvo estará bajo una roca cuando lo encuentre. Se lo merece por creerse mejor maestro tierra que yo.

- Esa era la situación. Toph, una niña tremendamente competitiva y malhumorada buscaba al Avatar para ver quien era superior en cuestión de maestrear tierra. Todo esto empezó cuando Toph acababa de escaparse de su casa y fue de inmediato al Estruendo Tierra 6. Luego de acabar con todos los luchadores grito bien fuerte, como para que todos los habitantes de la Tierra oyeran: ¿Quien es la mejor? ¡Pues yo, La Bandida Ciega! ¡Que mueran los que quieren enfrentarme!

Lamentablemente para Aang, hubo uno que otro admirador del Avatar gritando que este último era el mejor y que Toph no podría contra él. Aquellos fans terminaron en un hospital y Toph termino con un ansia tremenda de "_ver_" al Avatar besando sus sucios y embarrados pies, suplicando por misericordia. Así que termino arrastrando a todo su grupo de matones sirvientes para que la acompañaran, no como guarda espaldas, si no como unos juguetes para destruirlos si estaba muy aburrida viajando.

- Hipo, tu me dijiste que sabias donde estaba ¿no? – Le preguntó a la bestia en la que estaba montada.

Hipo era un hombre inmenso y gordo. Su figura recordaba a los luchadores de sumo, pero al menos él lavaba bien su ropa. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su comportamiento casi como un bebe muy, pero muy violento a la hora de pelear. Una característica autodestructiva.

- Hipo escuchó que el Avatar estaba en la Tribu Agua. – Dijo alegremente a pesar que la pequeña y aparentemente indefensa niña estaba apoyada en sus hombros, ocupándolo como un animal de carga.

- ¿En que Tribu Agua, grandulón? – Siguió preguntando insistentemente.

- A Hipo se le ha olvidado. –

Toph suspiro.

La banda de La Bandida Ciega iba camino al puerto de un pueblo cerca de Gaoling. No llevaban ni comida ni agua en su viaje, un claro ejemplo de lo cuadrado que eran los maestros tierra. Tampoco sabían en donde ir, y como ninguno de los matones tenia más cerebro que una piedra, Toph tuvo que organizarse aunque eso no le iba.

- Muy bien esclavos, deténganse. – Todos lo hicieron. Toph se bajo de Hipo provocando un leve temblor. Por las espaldas de los luchadores pasó un aire frio de dudosa procedencia. - Aunque sabemos que el pelado Avatar está en la Tribu Agua no sabemos en cual, así que esperaremos a que nos llegue alguna información que tenga que ver con que el pelado haya pisado tierra firme, por que el hielo no lo piso ni loca. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron.

- No los puedo ver, idiotas.

- Si, mi señora, si. – Gritaron en al mismo tiempo.

_Avatar, estarás en pedazos _ Pensó la niña.

* * *

En medio de la sesión de curación, Aang estornudó.

- ¿Esta resfriado, Avatar? – Le pregunto una de las curanderas que atendían su espalda.

- Que yo sepa no. Tal vez alguien este hablando de mí.

- Son elogios, Avatar. Elogios. – Dijo otra.

- Puede ser – Dijo sonriendo flojamente, la sesiones de curación eran extremadamente relajantes.

Katara también sonrió. Aun recordaba los gritos de agonía que sollozaba Aang cuando su herida aún estaba abierta. Le quebraba el alma.

Al terminar la sesión todas las curanderas abandonaron la habitación excepto Katara, que estaba apunto de irse pero se arrepintió.

- Aang, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –

- Claro, me encantaría. – Respondió sonriéndole.

Katara se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama. Aang se acomodó en esta en posición de meditación hacia Katara, ya que odiaba estar tanto tiempo acostado sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? – Preguntó con aire entusiasta.

Katara abrazó sus piernas en la silla.

- De nada en particular. – Dijo simplemente. – Solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Oh, bueno. Pues si quieres hablar ¿Quieres que te cuente una de mis historias? Son realmente buenas. Enserio.

- Pues cuéntame una.

Y el empezó.

El plan de Katara era acercarse al Avatar. No sabía por que, pero era una intuición que quería desesperadamente seguir. Pocas veces había encontrado una persona tan alegre y humilde como Aang. Lo encontró tan curioso e interesante que sin dudarlo quería hacer amiga de él.

Por parte de Aang, el estaba muy contento de que Katara fuera tan accesible en escuchar sus historias. Zuko siempre arrancaba de él cada vez que quería contarle alguna así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta de contarle a una amiga sus historias de los viajes que ha hecho.

_Amiga _Esa palabra resonó en la mente de Aang.

- … lamentablemente murió gracias a Momo. – Termino. Fue una historia larga, en su mayoría fue ilógica. Trataba sobre un insecto. Katara, a pesar de todo, sonreía.

- ¿Quien es Momo? –

- Es mi Lémur Volador. Son muy comunes en los Templos Aire.

- ¿De que templo aire vienes tú? – Preguntó interesada.

- Del sur. Esta muy cerca de aquí, si quieres te puedo llevar algún día, para que lo conozcas. – Le propuso entusiasmado.

- ¡Me encantaría! Nunca he salido de la tribu. – Le respondió igual de entusiasta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca? – Preguntó sorprendido. – Pues yo seré el hombre que te saque de aquí. Los templos son muy hermosos ¿Sabes? Los Maestros Aire son muy acogedores también.

Katara se rió alegre, realmente quería conocer los templos junto a Aang. Junto con él.

El Avatar la observaba cuidadosamente cada centímetro de su cara.

- Tienes una cara muy linda, Katara. – Pensó.

- ¿Que? –

En realidad pensó que lo había pensado. Lo dijo en voz alta. Idiota.

- No… nada. – Apresuró nervioso, mirando hacia otra dirección que no sean sus penetrantes ojos marinos. –

- Dijiste algo – Insistió Katara.

- Que el cielo esta muy lindo. – Dijo, tratando de arreglar la situación.

- Aang, esta nublado. –

Aang no sabia que hacer. _ ¿Por que mis vidas pasadas no me ayudan en esto? ¡Sirvan para algo viejos! _

Sin embargo, la situación fue interrumpida por un toque muy ruidoso de puerta.

- Pase – Dijo Aang, rápidamente.

En la puerta apareció una curandera principiante. Tenía una cara de urgencia plantada. Se acercó rápidamente a Katara y le susurro algo. Aang trató de escuchar pero no pudo. Katara finalmente se retiró, no sin decir adiós a Aang. Aang se quedo pensativo en su pieza.

Katara se fue casi trotando. Le habían dicho que El Señor del Fuego Zuko quería hablar con ella en privado.

- ¿Que pasara? – Susurro.

Zuko estaba en una casa no muy lejos de la Casa de Curación, ya que él ya no requería el tratamiento por su pierna producto de que casi se había recuperado. El cielo tenía toda la pinta de que iba a nevar. Un nevazón inmenso. Katara entro a la casa. No había ninguna vela encendida, al fondo había una puerta. Katara entró y vio a Zuko en una silla con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza.

- Señor Zuko, estoy aquí. ¿Qué sucede?

Katara escuchó como Zuko succionaba una enorme cantidad de aire y la exhalaba lentamente. Vio su rostro, ella creía que antes lo había visto mal, ahora estaba mucho peor. Sus ojos estaban tremendamente rojos como si hubiera llorado tan duramente.

- Zuko… ¿Qué sucede?

- Interrogamos al agresor de Aang. – Katara se quedó callada para que continuara. Después de un largo minuto continuó. – Tardo en hablar pero al fin hablo.

La maestra agua tomo asiento en una silla que estaba al frente.

- ¿Y por que estas tan descuidado? ¿Dijo algo importante? – Preguntó, preocupada.

- Katara, tú te acercaste tan rápido a Aang que me sorprende. Aunque no lo parezca él define muy bien a los amigo y a los conocidos. Se nota que tu te hiciste amiga de él, pero por favor, lo que te estoy apunto de contar no se lo digas a nadie. Y menos a Aang.

Katara asintió cumplidora.

- El agresor de Aang me quería matar a mí por que mi hermana tomó el poder de la Nación del Fuego y mandó a matar a todos los Maestros Aire de los templos.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Katara, urgida. – No. Imposible.

- Katara… – Dijo llorando otra vez, rompiéndose a pedazos junto a Katara – Los Maestros Aire están muertos.


	7. Chapter 7

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando los reviews lleguen al numero 35. Ni más, ni menos. Solo quiero saber cuantas personas están leyendo esto :)**

**LO ADMITO, ME ENCANTA HACER SUFRIR A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS! de todas formas, me entretuve escribiendo esto. El proximo está listo, pero como ya dije, no lo subiré hasta que llegue al reviews 35, va ser bastante amoroso. :)**

**

* * *

**

La tormenta de nieve que, ya hacia varias horas de que tenía pinta de que iba a caer, finalmente cayó. Fue como si un tarro lleno de nieve lo tiraran todo, al mismo tiempo, sobre una pequeña maqueta. Un sonido escalofriante sonó en el polo sur, como las palabras de Zuko en los oídos de Katara.

-Los Maestros Aire están muertos…- Repitió, desconcertada.

Luego de estar un rato pasmada reaccionó.

-¡¿Cuando sucedió? ¡¿Cómo es posible que eso sucediera, Zuko? ¿No tienes a alguien que tome tu lugar mientras tú no estabas?

-Si… si, mi tío. Ahora no sé si él esta bien o no. Azula debió haberlo capturado. Ella debió haber actuado desde él primer día que salimos de la Nación del Fuego. – Su voz estaba cargada de culpa. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el pelo. Parecía que trataba de aferrarse a algo mientras aún digería los acontecimientos. – No se que hacer, Katara. Por eso te llamé, para que me digas que tengo que hacer. Si le digo a Aang, nunca más podré verle a la cara.

-¿Y quieres que se lo diga yo? Aang va a estar destrozado. Se le nota que quiere…- Corrigió - … que quería a su gente. Es horrible. No me imagino la pena que va a tener que pasar. Estará destrozado.

-No solo él, también nosotros. – Gimió Zuko.

Miró a Katara directamente, sus ojos eran los de algún venado agonizante viendo a su cazador.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-El Avatar tiene un mecanismo de defensa, se llama "Estado Avatar". Aang entra en ese estado cuando sus emociones son tremendamente intensas, y tiene el poder suficiente como mandar a volar toda la tribu en segundos. Lo peor es que aún no ha aprendido a controlar ese estado.

-Zuko, hay que decírselo. Si lo descubre solo va ser peor. – Katara se calmó un momento, pensando. – Tu hermana acaba de iniciar una guerra contra las naciones.

-Ya me di cuenta.- Dijo lamentándose- Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

La maestra agua, con lagrimas en los ojos hizo algo que ninguna "sirvienta" le hizo a un rey. Un puñetazo llegó directo a la cara de Zuko, más específicamente entre los ojos, haciendo que se callera rápidamente de la silla. Un golpe duro resonó la habitación.

-En vez de lloriquear ¡Haz algo! ¡Es tú nación la que empezó la guerra! ¡Es tú hermana la que mató a los maestros aire! ¡Es tú amigo el que está postrado en una cama para salvar tú vida! ¡Lo único que haz hecho es quejarte y echarte la culpa! ¡Zuko, reacciona! – Gritó Katara como jamás lo había hecho.

Zuko estaba en el suelo viéndola con la boca abierta. Por primera vez Katara le vio una cara diferente al señor del fuego, esta parecía enojada. Se paró de inmediato al frente de ella con las cejas mirando al suelo, Katara ya estaba esperando el castigo que le daría un rey a una sirvienta irrespetuosa, cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó. Katara los abrió lentamente, su expresión facial era otra. Una sonrisa, una triste, pero sonrisa después de todo. Zuko la abrazó. Confundida, también lo hizo.

-Supongo que gracias. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner mis ideas en la dirección correcta.- le susurró. Katara no sabía si reír o llorar.

Ambos forjaron una amistad tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Zuko y Katara sabían que Aang tenía que estar al tanto lo de su pueblo. Que estaban muertos y que acababa de empezar una guerra mientras ellos estaban en el polo sur, pero los problemas más graves eran el Avatar en sí. La salud de Aang no era el mejor, su herida aún no sanaba completamente, y lo otro era su "Estado Avatar", capaz de destruir toda la Tribu Agua del Sur y empeorar mucho más la herida. Lo último que querría un mundo en guerra es que muera su salvador a causa de falta de auto control. No tenían ningún plan ni estrategia. ¿Cómo alguien le podría contar a otra persona que todos sus seres queridos están muertos? Era una idea dolorosa y turbadora, pero había que hacerlo y Zuko decidió que él seria el locutor de la tragedia.

Él entro por puerta de la Casa de Curación junto a Katara. El ambiente en sí olía a muerte. La maestra agua recordó los gritos de pánico de su madre, cuando fue asesinada por un desconocido. Un dolor inmediato le atravesó el corazón. _ ¿Como él va a soportar todo esto? _ Pensó. Por un segundo, Katara se le paso por la mente no decirle a Aang, pero lo anuló al siguiente momento.

Ambos estaban al frente de la puerta de Aang y ninguno de los dos estaba más listo que él otro.

-Quédate aquí. – Le ordenó Zuko a Katara, ella le obedeció.

Zuko entró y se encontró con el Avatar de pie mirando por la ventana. Las vendas alrededor del tórax ocultaban perfectamente la herida.

Aang sintió el abrir de la puerta pero no giró la cabeza, aunque no sabía realmente quien era el que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Esta nevando mucho y muy fuerte. – Dijo sin esperar una respuesta. Giró la cabeza y encontró a Zuko. – ¡Hey Zuko! No te había visto en un tiempo. ¡Mira me creció hasta el pelo!

Zuko miraba el suelo, no se atrevía verlo a los ojos. Aang notó algo raro.

-Zuko, amigo. ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo acercándose a él, preocupado. – ¿Mai te mando una carta amenaza de nuevo?

-Aang – Dijo. Su voz, más que triste o seria, parecía oscura. – Deberías sentarte. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Paso algo grave?

-Solo siéntate, por favor.

Aang le hizo caso. Mientras, Katara estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta, de rodillas llorando silenciosamente. Esperando el maldito momento en el que Zuko le decía lo de la tragedia.

-Aang, lo que te estoy apunto de contar te aseguro que te dolerá, pero por favor tómatelo con la mayor calma que puedas – Escuchó.

_¿Cómo se supone que iba hacer eso? _Pensó Katara.

-Zuko me estas asustando. – Informó Aang. Pensó en los días anteriores si podía encontrar una pista. – ¡Katara! ¿Le paso algo verdad? ¡Una curandera vino hace rato para llevársela! ¿Esta bien, verdad?

-No te preocupes de Katara. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Contestó con presión. Afuera, Katara se sorprendió con la reacción.

-¿Entonces que es Zuko? – Preguntó, algo molesto por no ir al punto de inmediato.

-El terrorista habló. Costó, pero al fin le sacaron algo y me temo que son unas terribles noticias, Aang.

El Avatar se quedó expectante.

-Azula tomó el poder de la Nación del Fuego en mi ausencia e inició una guerra. –

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es terrible! Tendremos que irnos de inmediato para sacar a tu hermana chiflada del trono – Dijo Aang con urgencia. Luego advirtió el rostro de Zuko. – Eso no es todo ¿Verdad?

Aang lo miró suplicante, como si alguna vaga idea sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando. El ambiente de la habitación se hizo pesado. Zuko no sabía como decirle, pero encontró unas palabras vagas en su perturbada mente.

-Tu gente, Aang – Dijo finalmente. Su voz se quebraba. – Los maestros aire, Azula los mató a todos.

Katara escuchó aquella frase y no lo podía creer que sí se había atrevido a decirlo. Rápidamente entró y vio a Aang, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el infinito.

-Es broma… ¿Verdad? – Dijo el Avatar, medio riéndose para amortiguar el dolor recién encontrado. – Zuko, no bromees con eso, por favor. Dime que es una mentira.

Zuko lo miro con tristeza.

-¿Gyatso esta muerto? ¿Mis amigos están muertos? – Pregunto a lo inexistente, en un abismo del dolor y locura.

-Lo siento – Zuko no encontró ningún consuelo mejor en su pequeño arsenal de palabras.

Katara sintió una presencia extraña en la habitación. Aang se paró tambaleante, luego cerró los ojos rápidamente y al cerrarlos, estos soltaron ríos de lágrimas y su boca vomito un grito desgarrador que resonó con millares de voces. Ya no era él.

El viento, en un segundo, se concentro solo en esa habitación, como si fuera un tornado encerrado en una pequeña caja y Aang estaba justo al medio, destruyendo todo. Zuko salió impulsado afuera de lo que quedaba de la casa y aterrizo en un puñado de nieve mientras que Katara se había sujetado del marco de la puerta que se negaba a caerse por el viento. Nunca había visto a alguien con más pena plantada en su rostro, sus lagrimas recorrían toda su cara hasta que él mismo viento se las llevaba.

-¡Aang! – Gritó su amiga - ¡Aang, por favor escúchame!

El espíritu del Avatar la observo con una tristeza insoportable, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Camino lentamente hacia Katara, mientras que la dificultad del viento iba aumentando cada vez más. Katara, en un loco intento por calmarlo, se sujetó de él por su cuello, con fuerza. El viento iba a mayor intensidad, ha estas alturas toda la tribu sabia lo del Estado Avatar y en consecuencia estalló una multitud confundida.

-Aang, ¿no me sientes? Estoy a tu lado. – le susurro, a pesar del ruido que hacía el viento alrededor.

Ráfagas de aire golpeaban duramente a Katara haciendo que ella se aferrara aún más al cuello del Avatar.

-Aang, detente. – Suplicó sollozante. – Por favor. Detente.

El Avatar gruño en el dolor, el sonido se asemejaba al ruidito chillón que hacía un perro al momento de que lo atropellaran para luego morir.

Katara no pudo soportarlo más y acerco la cara de su amigo con la de ella con dificultad. Sus labios se rasparon entre si y ella le susurro una vez más:

-Para, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Aang al fin captó el mensaje y se detuvo lentamente. Sus tatuajes dejaron de brillar y llegaron a un color celeste pasivo, sin embargo, aunque él había dejado de estar en Estado Avatar sus gritos de dolor y tristeza aún hacían eco en todo el Polo Sur mientras que Katara lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí, Aang. Siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado. – Katara le susurraba con angustia al chico dolido, mientras que acariciaba su pelo.

-Katara…- Gimió desesperanzado.

Ella le beso la punta de la flecha en su frente, abrazándolo. Sin querer nunca soltarlo.

A pesar del tormento que estaba pasando Aang, él disfrutaba estar tan cerca de aquella chica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por todos los reviews, los amo!**

**Con respecto a este capitulo tengo que decir que mi sentido de redacción quedo para las pailas después de hacer un trabajo de historia de cuarenta paginas escrita a mano... así que perdón si esta mal redactado.**

**NECESITO 40 REVIEWS PARA SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Un humano normal puede pensar en un par de cosas al mismo tiempo, sin tener problemas de confundirse. Aang estaba pensando en por lo menos diez cosas diferentes, todas confusas y revueltas como paila de huevo. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se mezclaban, sin entender nada de nada. Lo único que sabía era que estaba solo, y le dolía demasiado como para soportarlo.

- ¿Por qué?...- Pensaba continuamente, roto.

Una matanza siempre era horrible, pero si era gente conocida agrandaba más el dolor.

Los ojos los mantenía cerrados, sin ganas de abrirlos. Pero tampoco quería mantenerlos cerrados, casi se imaginaba la escena de cómo murieron sus pares.

Abrió los ojos de mala gana, pero no se esperó que a menos de un metro de él, en la muralla apoyada, estuviera Katara mirando a la luna como fuera lo más asombroso del mundo. Estaba llena.

- Los maestros agua aman la luna llena. – Estaba entre las cosas que pensaba Aang en ese momento.

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi parecía un gato mirando una bola de estambre. No se había dado cuenta de que Aang la estaba observando con la misma energía que ella mirando al astro.

Pudo aprovechar de ver todas las característica de la maestra agua sin que esta se diera cuenta. Su cabello y piel eran de un color tan lindo que Aang no se resistía tocarlos; Sus labios de color rosado lo dejaba loco; Su rostro tan delicadamente hecho era algo magnifico, pero lo mejor era sus ojos: Sus ojos era como un bello océano azul-plata que a Aang no le importaría en lo más mínimo ahogarse en él.

El Avatar se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba sin querer con solo verla.

- ¿Es una diosa? – Pensó, olvidando las demás cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

La siguió viendo como idiota mientras que ella estaba en su tonto trance con la luna.

Sus brazos largos y manos delicadas lo deleitaban; Sus piernas parecían fuertes, típico de una maestra experta.

Sus pies eran bastantes pequeños, como indefensos. Aang se aguantó de hacer "Aww" en señal de ternura, además no estaba en un estado de ánimo apropiado como para hacer eso.

Una nube tapó a la luna, dejando por fin a Katara de su trance. Ella inmediatamente observó a Aang, que también la estaba viendo. Tardo casi un minuto en reaccionar.

- Despertaste. – Dijo Katara, triste por su amigo.

- Así parece…-

Katara esperó un momento para hablar.

- Después de que estuviste en Estado Avatar, te desmayaste. Haz estado dos días durmiendo. - Informo. – En realidad estabas meditando. Estuviste en esa posición dos días.

Aang se fijó que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, frente a un ventanal que tenia vista directa al mar. Él suspiro afligido.

- ¿Que pasó con Zuko?

- Se fue ayer en la noche.- Respondió. – Dijo que iba a reunirse con el Rey Tierra para hablar sobre la situación de La Nación del Fuego. También me dijo que le enviara una carta con respecto a tu estado de salud.

- Estoy haciendo puras idioteces. No… En realidad no estoy haciendo nada. – Dijo obstinadamente – Tengo que irme.

Él se paró rápidamente. Una punzada, en el corazón y en la espalda lo rodeó.

- No Aang. Estas muy débil aún. – Dijo Katara, alarmada. – Ni si quiera haz comido. Ven.

Él la siguió hasta la cama, en donde había una pequeña bandeja con un plato de sopa de ciruelas de mar caliente y un par de frutas polares.

- ¿Por qué esta comida está caliente? – Dijo curioso. – ¿No es que había estado dos días inconsciente?

- He estado cuidándote en estos dos días. Cambié las comidas cuando se enfriaban por si despertabas en algún momento. – Confesó sin ningún problema.

Aang la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Haz hecho eso por mí?

- Pues claro. – Dijo simplemente, sonriendo. Aang se derritió.- Bien, ahora abre bien la boca.

La cuchara que sostenía Katara, cargada de sopa, acechaba impaciente la boca de Aang.

- De verdad puedo comer solo. – Dijo nervioso. Katara le iba dar de comer. KATARA LE IBA DAR DE COMER.

- Se que puedes, pero yo quiero hacerlo. – Dijo sonriendo.

Aang perturbado hasta la punta de su pelo más alto, abrió la boca vencido pero con una leve satisfacción.

El sabor de las ciruelas de mar era horroroso para cualquiera que no se halla acostumbrado desde pequeño a su sabor. El poderoso maestro de los cuatro elementos se aguantó las ganas de expulsar la sopa, ya que sí hacia eso caería directamente en la cara de su bella enfermera personal y sería una falta de respeto tremenda a su tribu, además de la consecuencia de que Katara nunca más se le dignara a hablarle.

Sonriendo agonizante, se trago la comida. Ella no se fijo la cara de su amigo ya que no había más luz que la propia luna llena.

La luna llena hacia que los maestros agua actuaran con más energía, audacia y valentía en todo lo que hacían en esas noches. En día, Katara no se atrevería a darle de comer a Aang. No a él. No, cuando ella lo estaba empezando a amar tanto, su cara se volvería inmensamente roja y perdería el control de la cuchara con sopa.

Al terminar la sopa ambos se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de que ellos ya eran conocidos, amigos y quizás algo más, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Katara fue la primera en hablar, ya que no soportaba esa sensación de incomodidad.

- Se lo que sientes, más o menos. – Dijo triste. Aang la observó. – A mi madre la mataron cuando yo tenía 7 años. Me encontré con el asesino en mi casa, frente a mi madre.

Aang se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- El maldito tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Dijo que quería dinero y esas cosas. Lo único que mi madre pudo hacer fue gritarme que corriera, solo eso evito que yo viera su muerte. Salí corriendo a pedir ayuda, cuando volvimos…- Katara no pudo seguir narrando la historia. Le devolvió el abrazo con gusto y derramó pequeñas lágrimas sobre el hombro desnudo de Aang. No se había fijado de que estaba sin polera.

Él quiso llorar pero no pudo, sus lágrimas no querían salir. La apretó con fuerza haciendo saber que siempre estaba para ella, como ella estaba para él.

- Tu madre era una gran mujer. – Le dijo, desasiendo el abrazo, con una pequeña sonrisa para animarla. – Es igual de grandiosa que tú, Katara.

Katara simplemente sonrió, secándose las lagrimas.

- Sonreíste. – Advirtió, satisfecha.

Aang se tocó los labios para confirmar, sin darse cuenta de que se veía bastante tonto.

- Oh, ¡tienes razón!

- Yo siempre tengo razón.

- Perdóneme, señorita Perfección. – Dijo sarcástico, haciendo un gesto de realeza, parodiándola.

Katara rió.

- Tonto, no hagas eso.

- Aún así la señorita Perfección duerme con la baba colgando de su boca.

- Tú eres el que no le gusta la magnifica sopa de ciruelas de mar.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – Preguntó impresionado.

- Tu cara de agonía lo decía todo. Por favor, hasta una pulga de mar se daría cuenta de eso.

Se rieron y se subían el animo uno a otro, sin advertir que se estaban acercando más y más. No se dieron cuenta hasta que sus bocas se juntaron sin esfuerzo. Al principió se sorprendieron pero luego se dejaron llevar por el momento. Fue un beso largo pero ni ellos se percataron de eso, perdieron toda noción del tiempo y el espacio. Era una dimensión vacía a excepción del otro. Solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose bobamente.

En la mente de Aang pasaron solo dos cosas ese momento:

Una era que Katara era la persona más grandiosa que en toda su vida y en sus vidas pasadas había conocido.

La otra era que la Luna, por ser maestro agua, también le afectaba…

* * *

Toph se acercó encabronada a su grupillo de gorilas.

- Haber idiotas. – Gritó. – Uno de ustedes me robo un sándwich de mi bolsito y quiero saber quien fue ¡AHORA!

Los escalofríos diarios que sentían los pobres – Por que eran como ovejitas indefensas al lado de la tigresa de Toph – luchadores se sintieron por las espaldas de cada uno.

- ¡Digan quien fue a los tiro a todos de un zarpazo al mar!

La Piedra se atrevió a hablar, lo malo era su poder de modulación y su habla en tercera persona lo que confundía a la niña.

- L-la Piedra sabe quien fue. – Dijo tartamudeando cada palabra.

- ¿Quien fue? – Preguntó impaciente.

- Emm… La Piedra fue. – Acto seguido, La Piedra se encontró a unos 20 metros de altura producto de un túmulo de tierra hecha por una furiosa Toph. Cayo tan duró que retumbo el piso por varios metros a la redonda.

- Rayos. ¡La Piedra tenía hambre! – Dijo alegando.

- Te quejas de nuevo y te rompo la cara, idiota n°1.

- ¿Bandida Ciega? – Dijo Hipo, llegando por un extremo.

- ¿Si, idiota n°2?

- El hombre topo-ratón supo que el amigo del Avatar, El señor de la llama Suco, está en Vasinkse.

Toph se quedo callada un momento, indignada por la pronunciación de cada uno de su grupo.

- Se llama Señor del Fuego Zuko, y la capital se llama Ba Sing Se. – Corrigió, sublevada.

- Bueno… eso.

- Bien. Quiere decir que el Avatar va estar pronto por acá. Tenemos que ir a Ba Sing Se.

Al unísono se escucho un grito de alegría de cada uno de los luchadores. Ba Sing Se es la mejor ciudad del Reino Tierra, lleno de centros turísticos, comida y ring de luchas. Lo mejor para un Maestro Tierra con ansias de ser el mejor.

Toph y su banda se robó unos caballos-avestruz y fijo rumbo a la capital. La niña ya tenía la imagen del avatar rogándole por su vida en su mente. Se rió malvadamente.

* * *

**SOY UNA CHINCHILLA NINJA VOLADORA *reviews plz***


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry por la demora. Este capitulo lo tenía listo hace por lo menos un mes. xD . YO-SOY-MUY-DISTRAÍDA. Se me olvidan las cosas tan fácilmente que ni imaginas. Gracias por seguir mi fic. Ahora sí trataré de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible! Se perfectamente a donde vá la historia. Esto es solo el principio :)**

* * *

Katara se sentía tremendamente cómoda en su cama, tibia y protegida. Se despertó por unos ruidos ahogados que probablemente era de la pieza de al lado. No abrió los ojos por que después le iban a doler producto del brillo solar que ilumina cada mañana su pieza. Sintió que no estaba ni siquiera tapada con alguna sabana, y que la brisa helada del polo acariciaba su cara, entonces ¿Por qué no sentía frío?

Abrió los ojos y notó algo fuera de lugar. En realidad muchas cosas fuera de lugar; De partida no era su cama en la que estaba durmiendo, tampoco su pieza, y el que estaba al lado de ella no era un osito de peluche precisamente. Era Aang, el mismísimo Avatar.

-¿Qué rayos?...- Dijo confusa. - ¿Qué paso ayer?

Y trato de recordar.

-Aang y yo nos besamos y luego no se que paso…- Pensó, dirigiendo la mirada al chico a su lado.

Estaba con una cara de niño viendo su programa favorito, abrazado desordenadamente de una almohada y la cintura de Katara. La chica – que pocas veces le pasaba – empezó a tartamudear cosas incomprensibles incluso para ella, roja entera. Luego recordó lo que paso: Se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Aang, justo después de que se habían besado. ¿Por que? Probablemente por las horas en vela que pasó por él. Sin embargo no es una excusa para estar en esa situación con alguien que tiene el estatus por enzima de su cabeza, claro que era sin querer. Katara fue siempre con mucha dignidad al tratarse de ella, se respetaba y todos las respetaban ¿Pero que pasó aquí?

-Cansancio, Katara. Solo fue eso. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Seguro que Sokka y papá entenderán, _si es que nos descubren. _ – Se consoló.

-Entender. Sí, buena broma. - Se burló una parte de su mente. Lo malo es que Katara sabia que esa parte tenía razón.

Tenía que actuar rápido antes de uno de sus dos machos alfa despertase y abriera la puerta accidentalmente viendo una escena que no querrían ver nunca. Nunca.

Se decidió a despertar al individuo de al lado, que era Aang. Lo agitó suavemente y el resultado fue unos murmullos y sonrisas por parte del Avatar, en una de ellas salió una palabra clara: _Katara_.

Ella se detuvo.

-"_Katara_". Dijo mi nombre. – Susurró la chica, sin percatar que le estaba acariciando su rostro de delicadas fracciones, en vez de despertarlo. - Yo no quiero despertarlo, ¿Para que lo voy a despertar?

Se acostó de nuevo junto al el sin quitar sus manos de su rostro.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿Verdad? – Se excusaba sola, hablando consigo misma. – Estamos acostados como dos buenos amigos, nos besamos como dos buenísimos amigos…

Al menos Aang tenía la polera puesta, ya que si no, así seguro que a él lo castran y a ella la meten a un convento de monjas, _si es que resultan descubiertos_.

Él aún la tenia por la cintura, sin embargo a Katara no le molestaba. Ya nada la molestaba. Pronto se sintió como anoche, cuando miraba hipnótica a la luna, ahora Aang era su luna. Acercó su rostro y lo beso por segunda vez. Aang seguía durmiendo y no correspondió, pero seguro estaba soñando con algo similar.

-¡Suficiente Katara! – Se gritó. – ¡Vete de aquí antes de que se salga de las manos!

Suspiró derrotada. Se soltó lentamente de las manos que sujetaban su cintura y se paró. Ordenó toda la pieza y lo único que quedo fue la cama, con el chico enzima.

-Mira, ni siquiera dormimos bien en la cama. Dormimos a lo ancho no a lo largo, como la gente normal. Por eso mis pies estaban tan fríos. –

Cerro la ventana, sin antes ver el tiempo que hacía afuera. Soleado, aunque nunca hacía calor por esos lados.

Sin nada más que hacer y sin querer despertar a Aang, se fue a la cocina sin esperarse de que su hermano – que normalmente se levanta al mediodía – estaba en pie. En realidad en pie no estaba, estaba durmiendo en la mesa de la cocina… No muy normal que digamos.

-Oye, Sokka. Despierta, haré el desayuno.

-Oh, que bien hermanita – Dijo dormitando.

Luego de unos minutos sirvió la comida para ambos y empezaron a conversar sobre todo lo que esta sucediendo. Cuando ya llevaban unos minutos hablando del tema "FIN DEL MUNDO, POR LA NACIÓN DE FUEGO", Sokka preguntó:

-¿Y como está nuestro invitado? – Aún durmiendo

-¿Que invitado?

-¡El Avatar! ¿Quién más? –

-Ah, si… Él esta bien.- Dijo distraída.

Sokka notó esto y se propuso a preguntarle pero luego sus neuronas dejaron de pensar cuando el sueño y la comida hicieron guerra en su cabeza. Katara esta acostumbrada así que le hizo caso omiso.

Un rato después, luego de lavar los platos y despertar a Sokka tranquilamente (gritándole) se fue a la pieza de invitados donde estaba Aang. Aclaro que Katara lo llevó a su casa luego de que él destruyera la Casa de curación por accidente. Era su responsabilidad cuidar al paciente.

Ella aceptó encantada.

Se encontró con Aang recién despertándose producto de los rayos de sol que caían en su cara, quejándose susurrante hasta que se encontró con Katara.

-Holi – Dijo tontamente. Ella sonrió.

-¿Como dormiste? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama.

-De maravilla. – respondió – Tu cama es excelente. Appa se pondría celoso. Y tú ¿Cómo dormiste?

Katara se puso nerviosa y ruborizó.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas roja. Quizás te enfermaste. –

-N…no, No es nada de eso…

-¿Sabes? Ayer te quedaste dormida luego de que… - Aang la miró y luego se aclaró la garganta algo nervioso. Algo. – Bueno, eso… Te lleve a tu pieza en brazo.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-Que te llevé a tu pieza luego de que te durmieras.

_-Eso no puede ser. No puede. ¡Yo desperté aquí! No puede ser… Quizás… ¡Quizás soy sonámbula!- _Pensó

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal, Katara?

-No. Hiciste bien, Aang. – Dijo atragantada por sus pensamientos y acciones.

_-¿¡Escuchaste! ¡Te viniste sola! ¡Sola a la pieza de tu amorshh!_ – Se burlo la parte de su mente que resultaba tener siempre la razón.

-Katara – Advirtió Aang, sujetándole los hombros. – Te pasa algo…

_-¡DORMI CONTIGO!_ – pensó a gritos. – _¡Eso es lo que pasa!_

Aang vio que ella no estaba en la realidad, tenía los ojos perdidos a pesar que sus pupilas lo enfocaban a él.

-Katara- Señaló el Avatar, muy serio - subiste de peso…

-¡¿QUE? – Gritó

Aang mandó una carcajada, no podía creer que había funcionado.

-Tonto, no hagas eso. – Murmuro no muy contenta, aunque igual tenia una pizca de traviesa por la broma.

-Lo siento, lo siento – Decía riendo – Tu cara obtuvo una magnifica expresión cuando te lo dije.

-Ja Ja, Aang.

Katara quiso su venganza y se tiro arriba de él para tratar de hacerle algo de cosquillas, por que bromas en su cabeza no pasaban por lo boquiabierta que quedo luego de darse cuenta de lo que hizo anoche.

Se revolcaron como cerdos en el lodo, inocentes incluso a su edad, claro que eso terminó cuando se cansaron de dar vueltas y quedaron como quedaron. Uno arriba del otro. Y se miraron, y el aire se les acabo a pesar de que uno de ellos era un maestro aire.

-Ayer…-

-Nos besamos…

-¿Te gustó? – Dijo uno. El otro guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Mucho…

-¿De verdad te gustó, Katara?

Esta asintió.

-¿Yo te gusto? - Katara se quedo en silencio luego de escuchar esa pregunta, luego respondió.

-No… Lo siento…

Aang se quedó callado. Se podría decir que hasta triste. Sabía de alguna forma que él no le gustaba.

-Lo que siento por ti no es gusto. A mi me puede gustar la sopa de ciruelas de mar, pero nunca amarla. – El Avatar se iluminó.

-¿Me amas?

-Creo que sí… - Respondió tímida. – Aunque creo que es muy rapid…-

Aang hizo "clic" y se abalanzó sobre ella. La abrazó y le dio vueltas por toda la pieza. Katara, por supuesto, no esperaba esa reacción de él, quizás algo más madura, pero no podía negar que se estaba pasando de lo lindo con él. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en su aburrida vida, aparte de su hermano, claro está.

Cuando Aang paro de girar, ambos se rieron abrazados.

-Y tú ¿Me amas? – Le susurro Katara al Avatar. Este la miro.

-Yo te amo más que a nada Katara. Mucho. – Y le besó rápidamente en los labios.

La palabra "feliz" no era la más adecuada para describir a Toph en estos momentos. "Alegre" y "dicharachero" tampoco eran muy frecuentes para hablar de ella y de su entorno inmediato, especialmente cuando estas al mando de una tropa de gorilas sin cerebro. Lo peor de esta situación eran dos factores:

Un factor era el hecho de que no progresaban en nada con la búsqueda del avatar, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente en donde estaban o a que parte ir por falta de mapas y saber leerlos. Toph no ayudaba mucho en eso por que de partida no sabía leer, pero le cabreaba la idea de que ninguno de ellos ayudaba en su meta.

El otro factor provenía precisamente de los luchadores vasallos de Toph, que ya estaban cansados de que los tratara como perros. Todos los días alguien salía lastimado por la polvorita de Toph y su humor, es por eso que los luchadores se fueron hartando de la situación y planeaban rebelarse a la Bandida Ciega.

Era de noche, a unos 10 kilómetros de la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, donde Toph pretendía encontrarse con Zuko para sacarle algo de información sobre el Avatar o quizás fastidiarlo un poco. Nada mejor que molestar a un rey.

Los luchadores estaban todos reunidos en su improvisado campamento, y esperaron a que Toph se durmiera para comenzar a planear su rebelión.

-¡No podemos dejar que nos trate así! No somos sus esclavos ni mucho menos. – Dijo uno, que tenía una mascara de colores puesta.

-De partida, ¿Por qué fuimos con ella?

-Nos dijo que nos daría dinero…

-¡Y los tontos le creímos! – Gritó la piedra

-¿Que tal si la secuestramos y le decimos a sus padres que nos paguen por regresarla? – Dijo otro que era calvo y tenía que disimularlo con una mascara verde.

-¡Buena idea! Y en que la encerramos ¿en una prisión de piedra? ¡Nos va a matar! –

-Oigan… - Susurró Hipo, distraído.

-¿Qué? – Gritaron los cinco al mismo tiempo

-¿Se puede controlar el metal? – Dijo

Se quedaron pensando.

Claro que no se podía, era imposible. Solo se pueden controlar cuatro elementos: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. El metal no está en uno de ellos, suponían. Aunque no se podría decir que ellos lo captaron de inmediato.

-¡Encerrémosla en una caja de metal! – Gritó la piedra eufórico

-¡Sí! – Respondieron los otros.

-¡CALLENSE, ESCUCHO TODO IMBECILES! ¡VALLAN A DORMIR PEDASOS DE ESTIERCOL SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES DE UNA PALISA AHORA MISMO! –Gritó Toph desde adentro de su tienda de piedra.

Todos le hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir, pero con la idea de que se iban a redimir y traicionar a la Bandida Ciega.

* * *

**Este capitulo hiba ser más largo, pero lo acorte por razones que ya no me acuerdo. Pero si lo hice es por algo. Gracias por leer :) Si quieren, en mi perfil esta el link de mi Canal en Youtube, donde tengo muchos videos de Avatar. Por favor también véanlos si tienen tiempo, gracias :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's too late to apologizeeee.. It's too lateeee! Es lo único que tengo que decir. Soy tan, pero tan olvidadiza que hasta me sorprende saber mi nombre completo.. y mi cumpleaños. Jaja, pero gracias a los ultimos reviews de esta historia, y llegaron tiernamente a mi corro, me acordé que tengo un fic. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo (¿como un año? más o menos eso), pero les pido que sigan leyendo este fic, principalmente porque me encanta escribirlo. Me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. Tan tiernos ellos...**

* * *

En el tablero de piedra se movieron dos piezas. Cada una representaba una sección. Zuko las miraba con suma importancia.

El sector C y D defenderá el lado Oeste del Reino Tierra. Suponemos que la Nación del Fuego tratará de atacar Ba Sing Se en primer lugar. Nuestra brigada de elite está defendiendo los alrededores de la ciudad. – Declaró un ministro de guerra con seguridad.

El sector A y B estará vigilando el Paso de la Serpiente y patrullando el desierto de Si Wong. La población de los alrededores estará resguardada en un bunker subterráneo. – Agregó otro ministro.

Estaban en la sala de guerra del palacio real, en Ba Sing Se. La sala estaba llena de ministros y generales, los que estaban guiados por el General Supremo y Zuko, que algo tenía que ver con el asunto. El rey no estaba. La escusa fue porque su raro oso mascota se había enfermado, pero todo el reino sabía que él no era el mejor en tomar las decisiones en una batalla.  
Los economistas, los ingenieros, los políticos y los sabios, junto con las fuerzas militares, todos juntos estaban armando un inmenso plan. Zuko sabía que nada de eso iba a servir. Azula era fría, silenciosa y mortal como una daga. Ella va esperar el momento que el mundo se sintiera seguro, para después desmoronar la moral y destrozar toda esperanza. Así lo hizo con los Maestros Aire.

_- Esa desgraciada lo va a pagar. Yo mismo me encargaré que pague.- _Pensó, apretando fuertemente el puño.

Zuko tenía tanta ira que ya casi le era imposible ocultarla. Él desde hace mucho tiempo tenía problemas con su actitud obstinada y gruñona, pero aprendió a controlarla gracias a su tío.

_- Tu padre tenía esa actitud y ya vez como la gente los describe. Debes controlar tu actitud para ser un guía para tu pueblo. Además, no es necesario ser arrogante con tu gente, si de todas formas el poder no te lo quitará nadie, y si te lo quitan, tarde o temprano lo recuperarás. Pasa lo mismo con las chicas. Siempre vuelven. ¡Jaja! – _Recordó Zuko. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo estaba su tío. Tenía que ir a la Nación del Fuego si o si.

La reunión terminó con la conclusión de que la Nación del Fuego en cualquier momento atacaría y ese ataque iba a ser descomunal.

El Señor del Fuego bajó las escaleras principales del palacio real junto con algunos ministros de guerra, que no paraban de insinuarle que esto era su culpa. Zuko los entendía. Estaban preocupados por su reino. Solo por eso no hiso que su malhumor no estallara contra los ministros. Sin embargo, algo más estalló a lo lejos.  
Un pequeño temblor surgió luego del estallido, y una nube de polvo apareció a la distancia.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Nos atacan! ¡La Nación del Fuego nos ataca!

- ¡A sus puestos, a sus puestos!

Los ministros que estaban al lado de Zuko, revoloteaban como pequeñas aves que no podían volar. Se fueron corriendo desesperados al interior del palacio, mientras que los guardias tomaban sus posiciones de pelea. Zuko solo estaba quieto en su lugar, observando. Entrecerró los ojos para anular algo del molesto brillo del crepúsculo.

- No parece ser un ataque de la Nación del Fuego…

El Señor del Fuego partió corriendo a hacía la nube de polvo. Esta se encontraba en la muralla más cercana al palacio, y aún así, estaba por lo menos a 4 kilometros. Tardó unos minutos en encontrarse unos caballos-avestruces que corrían confusos gracias a la famosa nube de polvo.  
Otro estruendo resonó a la distancia. Zuko se fue a toda velocidad, metiéndose en calles y si era necesario, por adentro de las casas. Todo era un caos. La gente corría, los niños lloraban asustados y una brigada entera de maestros tierras estaban corriendo al lugar de siniestro.  
El maestro fuego alertó algo en la muralla al acercarse. ¡Había un agujero enorme! Podría caber todo Appa y sobraría espacio. Zuko bajo rápidamente del animal y se dirigió adentro de la nube de polvo. Escuchó el llanto de un niño al interior. Avanzó unos pasos y halló al niño, que estaba tremendamente asustado por todo el caos, pero no parecía herido.

- ¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí. – El niño asintió desconfiado.

Zuko se dirigió hacía adonde se suponía que estaba la salida de la nube, pero aparte de eso encontró una silueta de al parecer otro niño.

- ¿Estás perdido también? Ven conmigo.

- No. Ven tú conmigo. – Habló la silueta. Su voz parecía la de una niña.

En eso la nube se desplomó al suelo y se pudo ver claramente que no eran maestros fuego los que estaban atacando, si no, maestros tierra. Y unos muy particulares.

- ¿Qué rayos..? – Toph interrumpió al Señor del Fuego atrapando manos y pies con piedra. – ¡Les ordeno que me suelten! ¿Acaso no saben quién soy?

- La piedra sabes quién eres. ¡Eres el Avatar!

La niña delante de Zuko, que ya tenía una mirada malhumorada, empezó a empeorar con ese comentario de su compinche.

- No, idiota. Este es su amigo. ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que el Avatar esta en la Tribu Agua, por todos los espiritus! Paren de ser tan inmbeciles.

- ¡Hey! La Piedra está cansado que le hables con ese tonito.

- ¡Y con esas palabras! – Agregó Hipo a lo lejos.

- ¡Estamos cansados de ti, Bandida Ciega! – Gritaron los gorilas, todos al unisono.

Zuko dirigió una mirada a su alrededor. Los maestros tierras tenía cara de luchadores caza recompensas, pero la niña al frente de él no era nada como eso. Tenía pinta de ser de la alta sociedad. Su cara era blanca como porcelana, y su pelo negro brillaba y se movía al son del escaso viento que soplaba. Los ojos eran especiales, Zuko los alcanzó a notar. Eran lechosos e inexpresivos. Casi como si estuvieran muertos. La pequeña niña, de una casta alta y acomodada, de apariencia delicada e indefensa y más enzima ciega, se acercó amenazadoramente a un luchador que se hacía llamar La Piedra y lo apuntó descaradamente con el dedo.

- ¡Pues qué bien! Yo también estoy re-cansada de ustedes, bobalicones buenos para nada. Lo único que me han hecho son problemas. Me voy con mi prisionero – La niña apunto esta vez a Zuko. Claramente él no tenía ni una pisca idea de que estaba pasando. Solo tenía esa cara _"¿por qué rayos me pasan estas cosas a mí?"_

- Hey, - gritó uno de los guardias de la ciudad. Atrás estaba un puñado de otros guardias. – están arrestados por desorden publi…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME!

Toph hizo un movimiento con los pies y enterró sin problemas a todos los guardias hasta el cuello, inmovilizándolos. Siguió con su discursillo.

- Y ustedes, si se atreven a seguirme, mami los castigara muy feamente.

Y así la niña se volvió hacia el confundido Zuko, que su maestría en fuego control no servía de nada con unos grilletes de piedra pura.

- No, pequeña mocosa, tú no te vas a ningún lado. – Gritó la Piedra.

Acto seguido, Zuko vio caer algo desde el tejado de una casa cercana. Era enorme y parecía pesado. Iba directo a la pequeña niña. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba adentro de la caja metálica. Adentro se escuchaban gritos, golpes y pataleos.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Se arrepentirán, malditos insanos! – Gritó Toph, desesperada.

- Toc toc, jejejejeje… - Hipo golpeo la caja metálica con suma gracia, mientras todos los demás se reían.

Zuko aprovechó esa distracción para arrastrarse lo más lejos de ahí, sin embargo, unos de los luchadores apareció desde la tierra, justo al frente de él. Parecía un topo. Un feo y desagradable topo.

- Holo. – Saludó. Luego le lanzó una roca.

* * *

- Un verano naranja, quiero ese sabor… - Cantó Katara con suma alegría. – juventud y naranja, contigo y con amor.

- Vaya. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz, hermanita?

- Oh, ¿esto? – La maestra agua sirvió el almuerzo a su hermano – que era un estofado de ciruelas de mar con carne de pingüino - , silbando alegremente. Sokka empezó a comer mirándola sospechosamente. – No es nada. Solo soy la novia de Aang.

Sokka escupió de inmediato toda la comida que tenía al interior de la boca.

- Argh… ¡que cerdo eres!

- ¿QUE RAYOS PASÓ? – Gritó su hermano.

En eso salió Aang de la habitación, llevando una bata enzima, pero con todo el tórax descubierto. Katara le había dicho que era por razones médicas. La herida tenía que respirar, y mucha ropa la podía infectar de nuevo. Que excusa más barata.

- Holi. – Saludó Aang, alegremente como siempre. Sokka corrió hacia él de forma amenazadora y sacó su cuchillo de caza.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi inocente hermanita? – Aang miró a Katara con cara cuestionadora. Ella solo levantó los hombros con una media sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, Sokka. Tranquilo. – Le dijo Aang, relajadamente. – Katara y yo no hemos hecho nada. ¿Cierto, Katara?

- Por supuesto. – Afirmó sonriendo la maestra agua.

- ¿Ves? Tranquilo. – Aang le paso por el hombro a Sokka, en señal de amistad, sin embargo, él aún estaba gruñendo.

- Entonces, por la decencia de esta casa, ve a ponerte algo de ropa. Nadie quiere ver tu gordo cuerpo aquí. – Al terminar la frase, Sokka le echó una ojeada a su hermana. Esta lo alertó y se rió suavemente. Siguió cantando su canción.

Al anochecer, Aang se durmió rápidamente, después de una sesión de curación. Lo mínimo que podía ser por Katara era sonreír. Siempre sonreír. No obstante, por dentro estaba muriendo de dolor.

- Toda mi gente… - lagrimeó Aang. – ¿Toda esta…? No, no. Tengo que hacer algo.

No se extrañó nada que desde que supo lo que le pasó a su gente, obtuvo pesadillas cada vez peores, y ya han pasado cuatro días desde que se enteró.  
Aang se durmió rápidamente, pero con lagrimas en los ojos y un sinfín de sentimientos combinados. La pena la seguía la ira, y detrás de la ira seguía la culpa, y de la culpa saltaba a la impotencia. La impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo, de salvarlos. De estar ahí por lo menos.

_- Fracasé como Avatar… - _Su voz resonó en su sueño. Estaba en un lugar desconocido. Todo lo inundaba una neblina gris, espesa y asfixiante.

_- ¡Aang! ¡Sálvanos! – _Gritó un hombre a la distancia. Aang sabía quién era.

_- ¡Gyatso! – _El avatar corrió rápidamente hacia el hombre. Al verlo a la cara, este tenía una expresión de tristeza. – _Te necesitábamos y no viniste, Aang. No viniste._

_- ¡Lo siento! No sabes cuánto… - _Lloró Aang, a su maestro.

Gyatso desapareció en la neblina de un momento a otro, y en su lugar apareció un maestro fuego. Un guardia real de la Nación del Fuego. A él, desde pequeño, le había dado miedo esos uniformes, pero este guardia era casi un monstruo. Era como si el uniforme fuera su piel. De donde se suponía que tenía que respirar la persona que lo llevaba, tenía dientes e incluso una lengua roja y larga, como la de un dragón. Tenía tres ojos que solo tenían dirección al maestro aire, y desde donde se suponía que había un casco y hombreras, eran unos cuernos y huesos rojos, deformes.  
El guardia lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó lo más alto posible. Apretó fuertemente su garganta hasta que Aang casi sentía que se iba a desmayar. Luego lo azotó contra el suelo, y se rió secamente de él.

_- Fue divertido quemarlos…_ - Le dijo el guardia, aun riendo.

- ¡BASTA! – Gritó Aang, levantándose de la cama. Se enredó con las sabanas y cayó duramente al suelo. Estaba sudando y temblando. Estaba aterrorizado. – Tengo que ir a mi templo. Tengo que ir… Tengo que ir a mi templo.

Estaba aún de noche. No volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Amo hacer sufrir a Aang... lo amo. Lo siento... No puedo evitarlo.**

**Tengo tumblr! Solo busca : valenmindless en google y es el primero que aparece. (claro está. Nadie tiene un nombre tan ridículo como ese.)**


End file.
